A power beyond the soul
by hanamisakura3423
Summary: My name is Yagi Izuku my story began when I was born or even before that. My soul of omega is strong, so much that you give of the belly of my mother I jpa was strong. I do not know what to expect in this life of mine, but I'm happy, my family and my friends are with me and there are still these special people for me, but you'll know that in my story.


A Alma pode derramar mais do que a pensão de pessoas

Poder parecer ilógico, mas um mundo onde as pessoas têm poderes que até podem ser normais. O coração de alguém pode até ser um órgão vital, mas ainda continuar sendo uma carne, no entanto a alma não é uma questão e nem mesmo energia é apenas uma luz ou sombra que ela só existe.

E neste mundo de ser sempre capaz tem uma hierarquia e que começou antes mesmo que as peculiaridades estivessem aparecendo e fosse nada menos que a demonstração física da alma. Seu corpo a mudar trazendo certa idade para você e para adquirir sua marca, classificando na sociedade como alguém importante ou não.

Eles achavam que o Alfa era a coisa mais forte, no entanto Omega passou a classe mais rara e bonita de todas, além de apresentarem as melhores demonstrações de alma quando eram chamados de anjos. E pedir com toda a força do mundo para não ser um Teat to class mais odiado de todos que não apresentam demonstrações físicas de sua alma e pior eles aparecem são como anjos caídos.

* * *

Toshinori was doing training with his mentor Gran Torino, and both monitored the streets of Hosu. And it was when a smoke was seen both they went to see what it had happened and there he becomes Aizawa, Yamada and Eiji fallen in the ground and a strange being it appears between the smoke and several professional heroes trying he stopping, however being defeated.

He was certainly a man, but it seemed very similar with a monster. His hands were substituted by claws of a ruled scorpion and it had a tail of the such one, his legs were of a Hare-Patagonian and it had wings of bat in his back. His face was human it had black hairs, his eyes were totally blue and it was not only the iris. His thorax was also human and it was with a black shirt covering.

Toshinori shuddered with this scene, that man had an enormous force and seemed irritated. He ran without perceived there are even front and his mentor shouting at him behind. When he was well in the front of the even ready thing for rhizome, his hands were detained by a claw that held his fists and was played for far near to Aizawa that was waking up.

Gran Torino: - IDIOTS LEAVE the MOST EXPERIENCED TO TAKE CARE OF that

Gran Torino was that it is of use attacking when someone spoke in his coast with a serious and cold voice and he felt the sweet and calm fragrance on air:

?: At least I awake someone here. Then leave the most experienced they take care of that

A green brilliance appeared of a shadow of a woman behind the same thing, he would be going to turn, but it felt an enormous pressure in his front and to the glance for the monster. He was without the arms and was shouting of pain to the air, the shadow disappeared of the coast of Gran Torino and it was now on top of the monster with a katana, with the blade seeming a pure emerald and it works as a prompter well of the eye of the same thing.

?: Baka Ichiro said to you not to be irritated!

She cut the wings and his tail in the only blow and the same thing changed in the form immediately, his body became a man really without anything bad-tempered. She jumped for behind giving a somersault and stopped well in the front of Toshinori that had a vision of same that it took away his breath.

His eyes were in green almost fatal leaf and they were narrow with mascara in even when they are standing out well. His skin was white, but not so much, baby had a shirt of short sleeves of yellow color, a gray preached skirt and a sweater in the waist of green color. His hairs that were swinging with the wind were of green color darkness were so deep like a forest.

Toshinori sighed, that woman seemed great with Lullaby, it was giving the same air of confidence and respect that his ancient mentor had, even that he was of his age he knew that that girl was much riper than it links. What left it when it more hurt by her it was his fragrance that was making it feel all his body warming up and his mark in the coast that was showing that the same thing was an Alfa to be burning I go through hell. Looking at the woman without knowing these feelings that were born inside himself. His lips opened and all that it links was wanted by him and to arrive up to her, but she walked for front and caught the man who was now with clothes and a normal appearance.

?: Of this time it was even amusing, then up to the near one!

She began to walk with the man in his shoulder, nobody obstructed it. Toshinori was the only one who wanted run behind her and I obstructed of going out from his side, his heart shuddered and he left a smile in his lips. That feeling was new and it was making it feel something of the bottom of itself, it was as if it was complete.

The silhouette of the woman disappeared and took with her an unconscious man and the heart of Toshinori also joined. On that day the Toshinori fell in love with a lovely, courageous woman, it determines and. . . . . Certainly the woman more frightening than he already saw and very very dangerous.

Another important notice comes from as the marks can react if you find his twin soul, we go count that is better you to be careful if it takes away an Omega, since they can even if most of the times submissive, but this is a front. They can be very well more controllers than an Alfa at last, the Alfa is attracted by the fragrance of Omega and not the reverse. The Omegas are the precious flowers of the garden of the Aphrodite. 

* * *

-4 DAYS LATER-

Toshinori was in Hosu again exactly where there had seen the woman who fell in love, his heart was shuddering a little, and his lips were dry in his front with student clothes was she, attract his fragrance so much that he almost released his feromônios in that moment. His hairs were not set free and it had a quite arranged bun, he saw a sort of big small suitcase with her of rectangular black color, something quite big seemed a policeman, since it was almost of his height, but quite fine in the width.

Toshinori hid behind a wall for fear that the woman who was giving it the coast managed to see it and to hear his high beats of his chest he touched in the sticking plaster that was in his cheek, a small reminder of that day. His lips opened and almost his prey and it sweats form Alfa would go that it appears, he had what bites his lips to guarantee what was still in the control. He would be going to peep again, but only when he was turning there it was that it links well in his front. His face was red and he jumped behind doing a comic pose when one was removing and she was giving a smile for him.

Toshinori: I I I. . . It was not spying on you I swear. . . . . . Only it was passing and. . . . .

?: Are you one of the small heroes of that school, no?

Toshinori: Ahh Yes

Toshinori was shuddering the woman in his front had it completely nervous and with a heart that not even a drum. He was seeing how she was ripe and serious and was analysing as be plowed deeply if he was worthwhile, he filled the lungs and was erect, she kept a small surprise air before giving a malicious smile.

?: You have a spirit I can see that, like small results. (Licking the lips and when he is releasing more his fragrance making more nervous)

Toshinori: Hannn Sorry I bother you. . .

?: Are still you a child not? Now I remind of myself of you the gained of the prize of the Festival Toshinori Yagi. Well I am going to call you Toshi-kun

Toshinori: I I. . . do not know his name young lady

He was more than nervous; he was red and was shuddering as never before, was sure that his sweat was letting to fill a whole swimming pool. The woman in his front arrived near to his ear making it be more surprised still.

?: My name is Inko, I am of the last year of the secondary education Rose Black and I will be the next year in the school of UA. Then I wait of seeing again from here to 8 months Toshi-kun or better Toshi-senpai. Oh it is alone to warn I am an omega then Toshi-senpai tries to be controlled!

Inko kissed his face and looked in the eyes of the same thing and saw the glance that he had completely disgraced since she had if brought near so much. She gave a light laughter and went out of near to him giving a lovely sweet smile. Toshinori fell in the red ground after that, swore that his heart was crazy and his legs hesitated and it opened the mouth when a smoke is going out of so much that it was burning. Her words echoed in his mind

 **I will be in UA**

 **From here to 8 months**

 **8 months**

 **8 months**

 **As would he hold out 8 months?**

 **Toshinori: Kyaaaa that this woman did with me!**

Toshinori ran of there it was specifying that it relaxes the mind a little and he swore what if it was more a little sitting would be going to burn on fire that not even Enji. Jumping for far his heart it seemed ready to return for where both they were belonging, the hands of the dangerous woman who had known. His mark was so hot and he would need to enter in his form Alfa before he lost the control of his actions and he was running up to the woman and he was marking it in that moment.

* * *

 **8 months later**

Toshinori was livened up, he was going during his second year soon and today he knew that Inko would be doing his entry in UA, which was causing it fear and liveliness at the same time. The Teacher said that they might see what it enrages to happen for the fabric, Aizawa was with Hizashi well from his side. Enji well in the bottom doing annotations as always and it was becoming pages for pages. One of his teachers was with the hand in a control and it tied the fabric, this would be like a training to see the power of other pupils.

Toshinori was livened up, the girl of his dreams would go that it appears now and his heart was not stopping running, in a fabric they become several persons running in a land full of houses and buildings. It was few persons who were facing the test at least 800, much bigger than before, certainly the number of persons wanting to be heroes and in spite of the fact that you were able increased these last years.

And his eyes braked in a girl who was of coast for camera on top of a building, what he recognized from far away was nothing less than Inko. His clothes were different, blood had a shirt of white shirt sleeve, a red sporting jacket tied in the waist and black sporting pants. A scene certainly of confident and ready someone for struggle, she faced camera as if he knew that they were seeing it and gave a sign of victory with the fingers and gave a step to front and discs of energy green dark they were well in his feet in each step. Seeing for bass it gave a great smile and stood up to hands and his hairs flutuaram and green crystals were an emerald being formed behind same. Forming a circle from crystals in the form of lozenges that were burning in a sort and green fire and she began to appear for baixou attacking thousands of robots that were there in accurate and critical points.

She I smile and the circles in his feet were moved and she stopped as if it was a cat in foot in environment of two boys who clearly were with problems with those robots.

Inko: Both better is to use his quirk of a different way confusing thrush?

Boy 1: What? Clearly you saw wrong we would go away to put an end to those things!

Boy 2: You are crazy for disturb our heating with those insignificant robots!

Inko: Was that said? (Shrugging one's shoulders) But what might a quirk from glass and other one from wood do against two fire robots?

Boy 1: I can set glasses free for my arms

Boy 2: Madeira is the best to drill a hole in things

Inko: Childlike thoughts hear only the business here is not only to gain points they heard.

Boy 1: IT IS CLEAR THAT IT IS!

Inko: You are being valued to be a hero I work in team it must be basic and besides always thinking in protecting. Clearly you thought about the insult, but where the defense two robots that fought are resistant up to certain pressure and they can divert and defend. Think before acting, please! (Hitting his forehead)

Boy 2: You have a point! (Rubbing his chin)

Boy 1: You tá falling in this?

Inko: What about works in team, sincerely to use my quirk applies greatly for effort and I need from the moments to think about as it will use without having to be when the whole moment standing up for myself is.

Boy 1: I Accept!

Boy 2: Serious?!

Boy 1: Clear that would be the best for podemos to be stronger, besides any more it is not our enemy, the robots are!

Boy 1: Tsk Ok!

Inko: The best! Well it are not wanted that they them will give my friend a better nickname to speak his names.

Boy 2: Do I make friends?

Voice 1: She is talking about me! I presume.

Both adolescents turned and noticed another boy, he was looking of his age also. His hairs were quite thorny and revolted for top of dark chestnut color, it was using checkered glasses of black degree, his eyes were in a chestnut darkness and his skin a bit tanned with some marks of burn in the hand. His garment was the same as Inko with some differences the jacket, which instead of red blue era darkness, was put showing a black rose in the chest and other one well behind, his pants were a black woman also and for the opening of the jacket he was seeing a red shirt.

Boy 3: I am Masaru of the school Black Rose, president of the club of sewing and master to do clothes. Very happy in knowing them!

Boy 2: Oh really it was a lack of our education my name is. . . .

Masaru: It excuses, but I will be going to call him a Shinrin Kamui and his friend of Jiācéng bōlí.

Boy 1: That does that to to mean?

Inko: That you had just gained his names of heroes, "Shinrin" means "forest" or "green" on the whole, and "Kamui" sends to legendary persons. His the Bōlí to mean "Glass" in Chinese, and "Jiācéng" is laminated in Chinese also.

Kamui: Obliged Masaru I adored my name!

Boli: Ok, it is not so bad so.

Masaru: Of nothing I am happy what have liked, but I am more preoccupied with the robot that comes now they say that he is stronger than the previous ones.

Inko: When an arrived mechanical tail took care.

Masaru: Oh Drug!

Masaru diverted of the tail the same thing for Inko, others two that were not so quick were imprisoned for the tail, Masaru was quick and it cut the tail with a knife that had them in the hand freeing.

Masaru played two needles well in the eyes in the robot putting so the panel of control right and making disconnecting quickly. Kamui had not the time to thank, since it realized a robot come to the direction of same and still on air, stretched several roots of his body up to the robot.

Inko: He wants loss of time.

Inko caught ends of threads of wire and gave a somersault for behind well in the horar that a metal claw would be catching and fastened the claw with the wire thread

Inko: Better Boli to help here heard! Play the glass in him!

Boli: Understood!

Jiācéng did his hand it becomes a glass and it played several hooves from glasses that went out from her for the arm of the robot. Inko sighed and looked at front and a robot was surprised to the note with a zero painted in him, but it links if it preoccupied with another thing, it was a girl that was in the ground completely and hurt in the legs.

Masaru: We have to help Inko

Boli: But this robot is not going to give any point for people!

Inko: We are with sufficient points to pass and even that not. Did they forget what the heroes do?

Kamui: They save persons!

Inko: I am not going to leave anybody for behind

Masaru: Then let's go!

Masaru that was livened up that it was sweating and while noticing that, was for front of the woman and it put the hand in the front when a foot of the robot would go the person puts right in his coast and that caused an enormous explosion he making going for behind and it will keep burn in his skin, however he used that and played two knives in the extremity where it was tying the ends that were fastening the foot of the robot making falling link well in his front and so it preventing from escaping. Inko did not wait more a little and he stood up for top with great easiness, both Kamui and Jiācéng attacked it he on air destroying quickly.

Boli: The best now we can be going to catch more points and. . . .

Voice: We finish now the test return for his houses, when straight space was injured to ward please.

Inko: That there was saying Boli (Inko was laughing at the face of despair that the Boli was doing while hearing that it had finished it)

Girl: Excuse as my fault you they had what loses points. (Being loaded by Kamui that was looking well taking it in the arms)

Masaru: It has not because it will thank Mountain Lady. (Supporting in Inko, for está very much getting tired because of having used his quirk)

Girl: Mountaom Lady?

Inko: Masaru has a habit of putting nicknames in the persons, a great deal of the times he likes to say that not his hero's names. The name can be also an ear as Yu in Japanese has the kanji for "high mountain or peak of mountain", "Mountain" and "superiority". I liked this name, I am going to call you Mt. Lady

Mt. Lady: Obliged and it excuses again, I used very much my quirk and finished returning to a normal one, however on account of having destroyed some buildings a lot of of the wreckage they finished going for my leg and I hurt myself.

Bolí: You were the giant girl, my god I almost was trodden by his you. . .

Kamui: Do not even finish his sentence Bolí we need to take it to ward together with Masaru.

Inko: Then stop of it wastes time and walking (When the Masaru is Levitating and making it be laid on air)

Bolí: Tsk Vamos. (Going out from the front of Kamui and going with Inko forward with the Masaru floating)

Masaru: That to leave sickened way to me

Inko: To hold out oh I do not want to have to see his vomiting.

* * *

 **-Some days later —**

Inko was with clothes of the UA walking for the corridors together with Masaru, she was smiling looking for something with his eyes and Masaru was writing something in the cellphone, that Inko knew that it was a message for girlfriend of the same thing. When they passed by the 2nd room, Inko stopped in the door while feeling a familiar smell and saw who was inside for the window of the door. To an observe that had a boy of blond hairs who almost was sleeping she it gave a smile and opened it door if it imports with whom in the road. Masaru looked of eye corner and sighed closing his cellphone flip and turned for same knowing what any thing he would have to interfere and entered with same in the room.

Inko walked smiling, girls and boys were looking at her almost dribbling. Envy glances were directing, she did not even mind when persons were whispering on her. Stopping well in the front of the blond boy almost sleeping she gave a smile and spoke with a sweet innocent voice releasing his fragrance and doing all from the room to look at her as if it was the most beautiful thing of the world.

Inko: That good to see again Yagi-Senpai!

Yagi quickly woke up and it was seen of front with the girl that it was in his dreams and the girl who left it waiting for 8 months to be to see. She was in his front with a great smile and seeming to want all his attention, his mark was already burning and he felt his fragrance more than any one in that room.

Yagi: Ahhh In-Ink-Inko-san.

Yagi had not time to finish his sentence, since his lips were sealed by the mouth of Inko that the kiss passionately, he was closing the eyes when he heard the screams of all it doing if red removes all. He looked at the side and they all were shouting and surprised with the scene in their front, mainly his best friend Sir Nighteye (Who was of the Support room, but there was there only for conversation with his friend) what was looking when his best friend was thrown into an abyss being kissed by a girl well in his front and clearly an omega swims less. Masaru was the only one not affected what it was showing only the hours for Inko signaling what needed to go out, she gave a for him wink and I smile for Yagi well in his front.

Inko: My name is Inko only he heard (Putting his finger in the lips of the same thing and when Toshi-senpai is smiling) ~~

Yagi: Hai Inko! (Being red and being kissed by the cheek)

Inko: The best I am going for my classroom! Goodbye Nae salm - ouch salang! (Translation: Love of the mine plants vines. Word in Korean)

Inko was up to Masaru and both gave to hands and went out, as if nothing had happened. Yagi was red and was looking at where her had gone and in this moment they all of the room were up to him frightening it and they were looking as if he wanted explanations. . . .

This was the beginning of the life of both

When without a present was passed only

A beginning with love

A life that they made them change

And none of the two repented some years later

When of this uniam it had a result

A child of both

None of the two repented while seeing the brilliance of that day

And when of two there become one

To separate that one they were joining nothing.

But. . .

We cannot forget

This was only the beginning. . . .

The beginning of the life that both created.

* * *

 **-Some years later-**

All Might was fighting against a type man crab mutant (not gone out at all from One Punch Man) with several fans taking away photo from far away and policemen trying to take away all in security when the Man crab played All Might in a building making an enormous hole appear. The crack was so enormous that it breaks someone from above they began to fall, bricks and pieces from glasses would be going to fall in some persons who were in the area, however so what reached near to them a greenish brilliance it enclosed and so signaling that another heroin appeared.

They all turned to see a heroin of hairs flying long with an energy in a green neon, a coverall without sleeves that was looking to Milky Way was covering up to the neck and had a low neckline of half-moon between the chests, a belt and gloves silver-plated, a boot from leather that was going up to half of his potato of the leg, one of ninja was covering half of his face was of the even snobbish that of his coverall and two katanas of different color were in his coast (green dark and another red wine).

Heroin: It excuses boys confuse the joke, but girls as I it has no time for childlike fights.

All Might: Good Ninja Olympia sees himself again (Smiling and giving a thumb for top) Obliged because of protecting the citizens

Ninja Olympia: Please, All Might has more taken care I will not always be to take care of his problems (Cracking the fingers and doing what the glasses will become a powder and the bricks to form his put in order battery of the side)

All Might: It excuses. . . (Scratching the nape disgraced)

Sir Nighteye: "On account of that I always maintain the number of Inko in my cellphone. . . " (With a cellphone in the hand and closing)

Man crab: Eii what they think that they are doing, I am the villain here! Give me attention! (Lifting the claws, irritated by if ignored)

Ninja Olympia: Are you donkey itself, hen? Instead of escaping, does number one and the hero want to fight against the heroin number one, alone?

Man crab realized that it had done too late, All Might did not even give time for him when it gave a hook of right wing in him blowing up for the air. Inko smiled and took away several threads of his belt that after they were touched by his hands were in a greenish brilliance and time links they the man flies even it fastening and doing it float on air and it went down up to the ground well in the front of the police officers.

When persons and turn back that they began to bring Inko floated Sir Nighteye and All Might near together with her up to a more distant roof where they were. All Might without thinking twice so that he saw Inko touching the ground hugged it strongly and smoke formed between both and the form of All Might was less, but not so much and he was kissing the lips of same (I warn: He still had not his to fight against All of One). Sir Nighteye was smiling while seeing the scene in his front, was good to see them joined and as all he was finding the perfect couple they, perhaps the only one that was not accepting that was Endevour who was hating the Yagi give what conquered the Inko and swore that one day would pass her his fiancée and tried to separate them give that they were officially a couple. Sir Nighteye stopped his thoughts when both began when one was speaking with other:

Yagi: Is Inko going to go for hospital today?

Inko: I am me felt bad way these days, I find better to go to be sure if not. . .

Voice: I warn to all the unities a man with the rubber quirk it is robbing the bank

Sir Nighteye: Excuse, it is my radio! I am going to disconnect immediately (When he is Sticking of the pocket)

Inko: This bank to be some blocks from here we can go that I gather, the bank is near to the hospital so to be easier and we still do our work. (Flutuando for top and doing his hair it shines again)

Yagi: I do not know this Inko days you have been vomiting and if felt weak. I am very much preoccupied with his health

Inko: I promise that after that I go straightly to the hospital.

Sir Nighteye: I think that it would be a good idea it links that I came really, persons with quirk of rubber are not very much affected by shock waves is known what I am trying to say.

Yagi: Argh two brains and difficult to go against, seems that I have no choice, but my instincts are preoccupied.

Yagi turned his form of All Might and was with both up to the bank. He should have heard his instincts, since that robbery was not normal it was planned by someone and nobody less than the All of himself One, but in the end the main plan was a failure, but it finished giving rise to a new. Mainly while seeing in to fight something that did his interest more still in certain woman of green, or better, in certain rebellious daughter.

* * *

 **In the Tv some hours later:**

Journalist was in the chair with tears in the eyes of so much crying, he had the face of a goat and seemed ready to keep on crying per hours.

Journalist: Terrible our heroin when the Ninja Olympia was preferred was in a battle with a villain who was trying to rob the main bank. What was to be a simple battle made something bloody all that it links took away of his pocket a knife that was setting rays free, trying it puts right the hero All Might who was left unprotected protecting a few children of the loca, but instead of that Ninja Olympia took the blow well in the chest. The knife drilled a hole so that it crossed another side, but it did not reach any vital organ, but rays were seen in his body all and she fell in the ground bleeding. All Might stopped the villain, but Ninja Olympia was taken hurriedly by local hospital to the emergence room. The worst part which persons who took away photos and they were filming, someone caught the face of our heroin when it is giving more danger his secret identity and his life. We wait for more information's of the hospital and of the government.

The Tv was disconnected by a person that journalist was worse than the goat.

Nobody less than the fiancé of Ninja Olympia, Toshinori, who was still in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for his wife to go out from the ICU, his heart was any more when what was destroyed in that moment. When there is seeing his wife, Inko, fall in the ground consecrating, being pale up to a point that he was not seeing any more his beautiful red cheeks or his pinky lips. Everything seemed a nightmare for him, one for that he was pleading for wake up.

* * *

 **Three months later**

Toshinori was looking at the windows with roses in the hand, they would be going to complete three months that his woman was in coma, he soon would put the flowers if he signaled the beginning of the fourth month. His heart was feeling sadly and cheer up at the same time, it received the piece of news that would be a father from here and his wife was already with a month of pregnancy when it was interned, unfortunately that caused bigger complications in order that was sure what it links and the baby they would not be going to die. His joy of being a father almost the fez be forgotten of his come sadness that his woman was injured

Toshinori: Oh Inko, my love, I am so without light without you. The doctors already spoke what perhaps you should not wake, however they have to maintain you that he cheers for our baby it is born they told me that you might it dies during the childbirth. I know that you are strong and that it is going to survive, but I am afraid that it does not wake up any more than soon you do not see our son. (Touching delicately the face of Inko) I love you so much and want to carry out very much his dream of having a family, but without you these days are gloomy, as he might tell to our son that for my fault his mother died. (Tears fell of his eyes and he was hugging firmly and the body of Inko) I DO NOT KNOW HOW I WILL LIVE WITHOUT YOU AND DO NOT KNOW IF I AM ABLE TO TAKE CARE OF OUR CHILD!

Toshinori put his forehead in the bed crying wetting the linen and seizing the metal bars of the corner up to them crushing with his force. He was swinging the head, his tears did not dry any moment. A hand caught his head and he spoke quite low:

Toshinori:, please, I do not want to be consoled Sir Nighteye now.

?: Were always you of crying enough it is not a love? Oh warning I am not the Nigh-kun

Toshinori: This voice. . . .

Toshinori looked at top and saw his wife who was woken and without the respiratory appliance in his lips, he saw that the same thing was from his side. Inko was smiling how on the day that they knew and it was touching his belly, seemed an angel in the eyes of Toshinori, his eyes emeralds were shining almost of so much joy that was overflowing of them:

Inko: Is it true?. . . . . Am I going to be a mother?

Toshinori: Yes (Tears were not stopping of descends) Yes Yes Yes. Inko you are hurray!

Toshinori hugged his wife with a great smile in the lips and left what the tears was cleaning his face and was taking all his sadness. Inko that was in the bed put the hand in the mouth and left more tears turn in his eyes when it was caressing his belly, his biggest dream was being carried out well in his front, was not importing in the pain that had felt his joy was more than anything in this moment.

* * *

 **-Some hours later-**

Inko was meeting in the bed with the hand well joined with that of Toshinori, both when one is smiling for other and a medical good in his front with a drawing board, promptly to begin to ask questions for her. His ray x quirk.

it was activated and was giving for realize for his eyes that were with his white irises and the black sclera.

Doctor: Mrs. Might Yagi tell to me what happened with you?

Inko: I remember that it was protecting my husband of being reached by a knife and then the electric current strong one in my body and oh everything was black.

Doctor: More anything?

Inko: When it was in state of coma, I think that I dreamed about something, it was small more it was still there, I to follow a green light that was shining go through hell and when I stuck. Everything in a field full of sunflowers made me remember my husband in that moment, the place was strange. . .

Doctor: Are his peculiarities what exactly?

Yagi: For which the question Doctor?

Doctor: I have to be sure of something. . .

Inko: My quirk is of telecinese and it developed for precious stones creation through energy, but that is important Doctor in my token has that. . . . (Preoccupied with the sudden question)

Doctor: It is because his child that it overdoes oh the belly.

Inko: My baby? (When his quite preoccupied belly is using his hands for aperta well)

Toshinori: It might explain more Doctor (Preoccupied and if it caught the shoulder of his wife)

Doctor: Not exactly, we think that his son finished you protecting of a death, first I thought that his crystals finished when the electric conductivity is making difficult, but it seems that I was wrong when we look at his wound we saw that it had not made a list at all of his quirk in the place.

Inko: And how so can my baby have me protected he was still not even quite formed. . .

Doctor: I will be going to explain that. We think that it has something made a list to the soul of his baby, he knows when the peculiarities were shown we saw a connection with the soul of the child, like example all the changes quirk are of Metal veins that have not strong demonstrations of his souls and so they reward with his peculiarity. His son is clearly an omega and one of the mightiest if I can say his soul did not leave what you if it was hurting already using so a type of peculiarity inside his belly doing what both were protecting of the attack.

Toshinori: Is that possible?

Doctor: We never saw such an act before, certainly his son is a reincarnation he when other souls being so stronger than what and if he has so much to be able so only in this age I do not even imagine when he grows.

Inko: That is. . . .

Toshinori: A miracle

Inko looked at Toshinori that had tears in the eyes, of joy or sadness, she was finding that both. He was feeling happily to know that his son was so mighty knew that his son was only a fetus that was in development and even so he tried to protect his family and his sadness was coming on account that he cannot protect them and if his son is not dug it might have lost his twin soul and his baby.

Inko was looking at his husband and it kissed his face, Toshinori looked at her thrown into an abyss looking as she was catching his hand and was putting in his belly the fez to feel more calm. His bond with his family was strong and he knew of that and was not importing in the difficulty, he would be the one who was protecting them the weight of the world it was not compared at all to the responsibility of protecting his felt his marks heating up and one they gave great smiles for other, that one yes would be his lives. And that child would be the result of his love.

* * *

Warning: Hi, I just wanted to inform you that I am the author and that I am not good at English, so I accept constructive criticism. English is not my native language and I'm sorry for any mistake.


End file.
